


Thorbot

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [120]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Thor x Wife, steve x bucky, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	Thorbot

“What do you mean?” Thor asked.

“It’s open.” His mother repeated, the gatesmen nodding. “One has already tested it and returned.”

His heart was hammering in his chest. “You mean… I can see them again?”

Odin nodded. “Yes, son.” He glanced to Thor’s wife. “It is safe to travel for you and the little ones as well.”

She looked nervous, worried that she would lose her husband to you. “If you wish us to travel.” She looked at her husband.

“Of course.” Thor instantly agreed, skin looking pale.

“Where are we going, Daddy?” Your oldest asked, excited for a trip.

He walked towards her. “We are traveling to Midgard.” He still couldn’t believe it. “Do you think they are still there?” He glanced to his parents.

Odin nodded. “I do, my son.” He said gently. “Now, go.”

* * *

“Come on, guys!” Heimdall was chasing Annabelle and Theo, who were laughing. “You have to get ready for your party!”

Annabelle laughed. “Can’t catch me!” She teased. “This way.” She ‘whispered’ to her twin.

Jake and Andy came from the way that they went and Andy smirked. “Can’t catch them, can you?”

Heimdall shook his head at them. “They’re quick!”

Jake laughed. “You’ve always sucked.” He teased. “Good luck.” He joked before they ran off, making him sigh.

Hearing footsteps, Heimdall turned. “Someone got an upgrade.” He muttered. “JARIVS, where’s my dad?” He asked the AI.

“In the next room, young sir, shall I send him to you?”

“Yeah.” Heimdall shrugged, eyeing the man in front of him. “Dude, he even made the armor more real!” He told himself. “Impressive.”

Thor cocked an eyebrow at him, confused. “What?”

Tony walked in, tossing a piece of candy of Heimdall. “Whatcha need?”

“When did you give Thor an upgrade? His armor is awesome.” He motioned to Thor. Tony looked over, his eyebrows shooting up.

“Stark.” Thor breathed, turning to his son. “I can’t believe I have made it back.”

Tony was just as in awe. “You’re…” His eyes watered. “Heimdall, get your mom.” He told you without looking away from his friend.

Heimdall didn’t want to leave the situation, still feeling confused but found himself running to find you. “MOM!!!”

Thor was near tears as well, bringing Stark into a hug. “It’s been years my friend.”

“We never stopped trying to get you home.” Tony assured him.

“Thor?” Came a voice Tony didn’t recognize. When he pulled back he looked at the woman in the same armor and two smaller ones following.

“You…you brought your family?” Tony’s voice went from emotional to a bit defensive. “To see her?”

Thor stepped back. “To see everyone. Should the bridge close again….” He pointed out.

Before Tony had a chance to make another comment, he heard your voice.

“It’s you.” You stared at your former fiancé, cheeks almost instantly becoming wet. The Tower was quickly being informed of their new guest and slowly began filing into the common room.

Thor looked over the children as they filed in. “So many children!” He beamed.

Bucky and Steve were the first adults in the room and both wore looks of shock.

Ben stepped forward. “Thor?” He glanced at his older brother. “This is our other dad?!”

Annabelle and Theo hid behind Jake and Andy who were on either side of Bucky and Steve. Quinn was near you, but Talia skipped up to him. “We have a robot like you!”

Thor crouched, the same height as her when on one knee. “You are a Stark.” He smiled. “And a robot, you say?”

Ben rushed to his brother when he saw him looking rough. “Uh huh. I’m Talia. And he’s Thor 2.0. He was a gift for Heimdall.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Talia.” He beamed at her. “Your father is the brightest man I know.” He stood and looked at the rest of the kids. “I do not recognize these boys.” He walked over, holding his hand out for Steve. “Captain.”

“These are Jake and Andy. Our boys.” Bucky said proudly.

“Your boys?” Thor’s eyebrows shot up, watching as Bucky reached over and held up Steve’s ringed finger. “My deepest congratulations.” He smiled, holding his hands out to shake the boys’ hands. “Such fine looking young men.” He said as they shook them.

His wife watched, a tearful smile on her face. “Daddy, I hafta pee!” His oldest declared, breaking the reunion up.

“Ah, Yes. My apologies.” Thor beamed. “This is my lovely wife, and my two daughters. One of which has to go as you heard.” He lifted her.

Everyone looked around at each other, no matter their love for Thor, they protected you first, so their faces remained neutral.

Talia motioned down the hall. “There’s the bathroom.”

“Thank you, little one.” He smiled, carrying her off.

Everyone’s eyes went to his wife and youngest daughter. The small girl waved, just as happy as her father is.

You eyed his new wife and stepped back. “Excuse me.” You whispered to Tony before going to get a glass of water. While you hadn’t expected him to remain single, you hadn’t been expecting to come face to face with her, either. Heimdall and Ben followed you, feeling much the same way with Thor’s kids.

“Mom.” Heimdall said tearfully, going straight for a hug.

“Heimdall.” You held him close. “How’re you feeling?” You held him, bringing Ben in for a hug as well. “And you, Ben?” You wanted both of them to.be okay.

Heimdall shook his head, sniffling. “I thought I’d always be ready, I wasn’t.”

Ben wasn’t crying, but he looked sad for his brother. “I remembered him, but not enough. I really wasn’t expecting him to have kids.” He admitted, making Heimdall cry harder.

Your heart broke for your son, rubbing their backs. “I stopped expecting.”

Ben nodded, knowing this must’ve been hard as well for you. “You’re still his only biological son, Heimdall.” He pointed out. “That’s something.”

“I’m closer to an adult than his kids. Will he even want to bother?” Heimdall breathed. “Why did he come back?”

“To see you.” You cupped his face. “I know him, and no matter how many years have passed, he’d want to see you.” You looked at Ben. “And you.” He told them both. “He loves you both so much.”

Heimdall shook his head, not having much to say to that. “Tony’s my dad, it’s okay.” He told you.

You kissed his forehead as you stood on your tip-toes. “Let’s go back in there, okay? No matter what our family here isn’t going to change for anyone.” You assured him.

Heimdall wiped his eyes and nodded. He wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulders only an inch taller than him. “Sure.” He nodded, heading back out. “I still need to get the twins ready for their party.”

“I’ll help.” Ben nodded. “Awe, Mom, don’t cry anymore!”

“They’re getting so big!” You sniffed.

Ben and Heimdall both cracked a smile at that and Heimdall held your hand as you walked back in. “Alright. Annabelle, Theo! You two are with me and Ben. We gotta party to get you ready for.”

The twins immediately went and lifted their arms for their brothers to lift them. “Yay!” Theo cheered.

“How old are they?” Thor asked as he returned his oldest to her mother.

“They’re turning 4.” Tony beamed proudly.

Thor nodded, watching Heimdall and Ben walk by. “Theo looks exactly like you.” His eyes stayed on his son. “Heimdall has changed so much….”

“He’s really the one who helps with the kids. Ben too. They’re very different, but have the strongest bond.” Tony smiled. “Heimdall went through a rough patch about a year ago, but it’s gotten better.”

“Because of I?” Thor looked at him curiously.

“We still don’t know.” You told him honestly. “He wouldn’t talk about much.”

Thor nodded, blaming himself either way. “He has not spoken much to me.”

“He’s…in shock, I think.” You sighed. “I think it’s still sinking in. For years it was just holograms, and then the robot.”

“Holograms?” His wife asked.

“JARVIS? The Thor holograms, please.” Tony asked.

“Daddy!” The two girls giggled instantly.

Steve and Bucky waved. “We’re going to help Talia and the boys get ready for the party.” Steve nodded towards Tony. “Come on, you three.”

Clint and Nat had remained silent, and Quinn had moved to hold her father’s hand. Nat’s facial expression was hard, both of them eyeing Thor’s wife. “That’s him?” Quinn whispered to her father. “Like Thorbot?” As she had taken to calling him.

He crouched, scooping her up. “That’s him.”

Thor glanced over, having heard his name. “Where are my manners…Natasha and Barton!” He held his arms open. “You have a little one!” He beamed.

Standing, Clint smiled. “This is Quinn. She’s just about 7 months younger than Talia.”

“Hi, mister.” Quinn waved.

“Hello, young lady, you are dashing.” He grinned back at her. “Just like your mother.” He chuckled when she giggled. “Yet clearly much perkier.” He teased.

Nat arched a brow at him. “Glad to see you’re doing well.” Her voice wasn’t kind, nor harsh, but she gave a pointed look to his family.

His wife swallowed, shifting on her feet. “Perhaps we should not have come.”

“Nonsense.” Thor announced, looking around. “You are my family now, and these people are family as well.”

Nat snorted. “These people. Lovely.” She turned to Quinn. “How about we go see what Talia’s dress looks like?”

“Can I wear my princess dress?” She asked.

“Sure can.” Clint kissed her cheek.

“You a princess, too?!” Thor’s oldest daughter asked.

Quinn shook her head. “Only to Daddy.” She told her. “And Auntie Y/N. She helps me take pretty pictures.”

“Pictures?” She tilted her head.

“We can take many pictures here, little one. Let’s let them go get ready.” Thor smiled fondly at her.

Quinn hopped off with Nat, leaving Tony, Clint, you, Bruce, and Thor with his family.

You were gripping onto Tony’s arm, feeling the most awkward out of everyone.

“So.” Thor clapped his hands. “Tell me about your wedding.”

“I can show you.” Tony told him. “Videos, pictures.” It felt to you that any love Thor had held for you was long gone.

“I’d love that.” Thor smiled.

“Actually. Maybe some other time.” Clint stepped in. “We have a twins party to celebrate.”

Thor nodded. “Yes, well, we don’t want to intrude.” He stepped back.

“Good.” Clint put his hands in his pockets.

“Y-You’re welcome t-to go.” You stuttered out. After all, he had missed so much over the years.

Thor glanced at you and really looked at you for longer than he had since he got there. “Do you wish to talk alone, little one?”

You shrugged. “Sure.” You nodded.

Tony glanced at you worriedly as you walked down to the hall. Once you stopped, you turned to face him. “You’re looking well.” You told him.

He nodded. “As are you.” He let out a breathe. “I sense a tension.”

You blushed lightly. “I never expected you not to move on. I just….” You sighed. “I just never expected that when I saw you again, it would be with your family.”

He sagged a bit and nodded. “I do apologize. I just don’t wish to travel without my family in case I cannot return. I should have made them wait downstairs. I did not think.”

“They’re beautiful.” You assured him. “I stopped picturing this day, even though they’ve never stopped trying.”

He nodded. “I never stopped. My wife now, she knows everything that I had gone through, everything….” He reached forward and cupped your face. “That I still dreamt coming home to you and the boys.”

“I can tell. She looks uncomfortable…” You stepped back from him and glanced down, tears threatening to fall. You still loved him dearly, but that part of your life was over

“Little one…” He sounded almost broken.

You shook your head, trying to control your emotions.

He took a step forward carefully. “I have never stopped loving you.” He said honestly. “I nearly renounced my throne.”

You looked up at him at that. “I’m sorry.” You breathed.

He shook his head. “I am sorry for being unable to return. In truth, I never thought I would see you again. However, I always wanted to come back to you.” He held out his hands.

“It’s not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for, Thor.” You told him. “I saw you everyday. In Heimdall.”

He nodded. “He also does not seem to be happy to see me. No one does.” He said sadly. “Is it because I married?”

You shrugged. “I think he’s a teenage boy who is confused. He wonders why you came back when you have a family and he’s nearly an adult. He’s been struggling with being the only ‘super’ child.”

Thor nodded sadly. “I see. He is my only son, I hold him dearly to my heart. But I do understand if he wishes nothing to do with me.”

“I think he just needs to see you, not you and your new family.” You sighed. “Get to know him, then introduce them.”

“I shall do that.” He nodded. “And us?” He looked at you, almost hopeful.

You face him a sad smile. “You’re married. There is no us anymore.” You teared up.

He teared up as well. “I’ll always love you.” He said gently, brushing his knuckles along your cheek. “Always.”

“I’ll always love you, Thor.” Your voice broke.


End file.
